


The Promotion

by lizzyvb



Series: Married Life [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Married Couple, True Love, high school sweethearts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:31:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyvb/pseuds/lizzyvb
Summary: Peeta and Katniss Mellark have been together forever. After ten years of hard work and many dreams to fulfill, Peeta is about to receive the promotion of a lifetime. But...is it really worth it?





	The Promotion

Peeta’s POV

 

"Oh honey. This is going to be the best weekend ever."

"I wonder if Seneca is going to announce who is going to be the next junior partner. That may be what this weekend is about?"

"Have you heard any rumors about it?"

"Nothing reliable. Just water cooler remarks. I've busted my hump this last year, so I think I have a good chance on landing it.”

"You have, honey. Your deals have been better than any others."

"But, Cato is a close second. He's only fifteen percent behind me."

"I just know Seneca will give it to you. He likes you better."

"We'll see."

"I need to finish packing."

"No suits for me. Just nice casual. Maybe a blazer?"

"I looked that resort up on Google. They have a really nice pool there.” She put on her seductive voice. “I have a new bikini to try out." She turned to face me briefly and shook hes shoulders in a very sexy way, with that naughty girl smile that she knows drives me crazy. She was only wearing a short strapless jumper. It will be so easy to slip it of off her...but she just turned again to continue with her task.

My eyes ran all over her body,  my pants felling really tight…at 31, my wife could give any college girl a run for their money. "I know you’ll look amazing, everyone will see I have the hottest wife. But I am the luckiest guy of them all, because I got to sleep everyday with you. And after I got this promotion, everything will be even better."

"Well baby, anything I can do to help. Well, not anything, but you know what I mean."

"I know you would baby. That’s why I love you. You’re just amazing. How do I get so lucky?" I said grabbing her from behind and grinding my groin against her ass.

“Mmmmm…baby. Yes you were lucky…I had a though choice…all those guys…” she said mockingly, turning in my arms and rubbing her hands all over my chest and licking my jaw. I was already turned on. “But I took pity on you because…well, you were so persitent…poor baby…” she whispered on my ear biting my lobe. We both chuckled and she tangled her fingers on my hair…I just love when she does that. “You...crept on me like a vine. I chose you, because I fell so deeply in love with you too.” She said circling my neck with her arms, losing ourselves in a long passionate kiss.

It wasn’t long before we fell on our bed, pushing the suitcase and the pike of clothes to the floor. I'll help her deal with that mess later. Katniss didn’t even notice when I finally stripped off her clothes. She groaned against my mouth as I touched her and arched upward when my fingers found her nipples and I lowered my mouth to claim one. I kept stroking her all over her in long, sweeping movements. My whole body was burning with desire. When my hand slipped between her thighs, the temperature went up another notch. She was so wet and hot I almost came just by touching. My fingers moved deftly and I felt her starting to tremble.

“Oh, Peeta.” she said in a whisper. "You need to stop...or there will be nothing else."

I gave her slow and knowing smile. “We'll start again then. Take your time baby, enjoy.”

“It’s hardly fair, you’re wearing too many clothes,” she murmured.

I felt her hands searching in my crotch, and suddenly, there was the sound of a zip rasping and my pants hit the floor. I looked at her with a grin. My shirt follow suit. She was very skilled.

“Mmmm….much better.” she groaned as the hard length of my erection surged against her softness. It felt like heaven when I slid into her wet welcoming entrance.

My hands stroked her back in long deliberate sweeps, my hardness claiming her. She trash and moaned, moving in perfect syncronicity  with me, until my body shivered against hers as the pleasure shook us both.

Katniss and I have been together for almost fifteen years, since sophomore year of high school. I had a crush on her since forever, and after many many years of watching her from afar I gather up the courage to talk to her and ask her on a date. We went to the movies and ended up making out on the back of my father’s pick up truck. We were each other’s firsts on prom night. After high school, we ended up four hours away from each other during college. She stayed home taking care of her little sister Prim and attending Community College while my wrestling skills gave me a full ride to Panem State University on District 3 to earn my degree in Finances and actuarials. I would have preferred to stay home and run my parents’ business, a bakery, but my mother, who never hid her dislike for my girlfriend, insisted on me earning a degree that could help me make it more profitable. It wasn’t easy. We had our fair share of fights over lack of time and jealousy issues. Specially when I was partnered for a project with a pretty girl named Lavinia Porter. The project was so long and complicated that I almost hadn’t time to see or talk to my girlfriend. We had a huge fight over that one day Katniss came unanounced to surprise me and Lavinia opened my door because we had been working late. We broke up that night, and I felt miserable for the following six months. We dated other people during that time. I ended up having sex with Lavinia several times, the first one after many rounds of tequila two weeks after my break up, but it didn’t last. She was very pretty, she was smitten with me and I liked her a lot, but I wasn't in love with her. There were a few one night stands too, and my mother made sure to inform me that Katniss was sleeping with Darius Wright, one of the town’s deputies whom I knew always had his eyes on my girl. I got so drunk the day mom told me that, but I wasn’t in any posicion to demand anything from Katniss. I’m pretty sure I ended up in somebody’s bed that night, but I was so wasted I couldn’t even remember.

But when I came back home that summer, we ran into each other during our mutual friends, Finnick and Annie’s engagement party.

That night we took a walk to the lake, and talked about everything that happened. She told me about being with Darius for a while after our break-up. I told her about my unmeaningful escapades, about missing her…missing us, and ended up making love under the stars, between tears, kisses and words of forgiveness.

We came out stronger as a couple, and we manage through my two final years of college. My mother even ended up accepting that we were serious about our relationship and gave us her blessing. I asked her to marry me after my graduation. Capitol Investments had offered me a dream job in the city, and, although at first she was reluctant to move to the Capitol, she relented since Prim was accepted in Medical School on District 2.

So we marry in a small beautiful ceremony by our beloved lake and we moved to the city.

And that’s where we’ve been for the past ten years. She’s a seventh grade biology teacher. Although I make a good living, she’s always been strong and independent, and supported her sister financially all through med school. One of the many things I love about her. Her careness and loyalty, the fierceness of her love.

That night, Katniss was laying on my shoulder in her favorite position, gently purring. I was thinking about what would happen if Cato got the position. I had a few poachers contacting me to move, but I had stalled them off ever since Plutarch had retired. I had done well over the past year, due to the fact that I had a group of four big time investors. They were into building malls and shopping centers. I got a lot of bonuses that went into my offshore retirement account. Katniss knew about the account, but not how much was there. I was going to spring it on her when it was big enough for us to leave the big city.

We’ve always dreamed of going back home to District 12, take over my parents’ bakery; the old man is reluctant to retire, that place is his life. Buying a house with a little white fence, and fill it with a bunch of kids. We didn’t want to raise our kids in the Capitol. That’s why we haven’t had any. Well, at first it was because she didn't wanted. Her mother abandoned her and her sister after their father passed away in a car accident, and she was left alone at just eleven, with a seven year old sister under the care of their uncle, who was a good man, but was always drunk. But after ten years of marriage, and a lot of convincing from my part, she was starting to relent. My mother is begging us for grandkids since my older brother’s wife, Delly, is sterile and unable to have children, and my middle brother is gay and living with his partner in Europe traveling and running his fashion empire. It's not that we have a problem with that. On the contrary. Mom and dad, Bannock and Delly, Katniss and I, even Prim, we all love Cinna, he’s the best brother in law. Mom keeps telling them that they can always search for a surrogate. But Rye says children don't add to their equation because all of their traveling. So all her hopes are on us. Anyway, I would decide what I was going to do after the weekend. Staying in the Capitol for a few more years to keep engrosing my offshore account or packing up and going back home.

…………..

We arrived at the lodge at about ten thirty the next morning. The valet parked our car and we were taken to our room.

After we were unpacked, Katniss sat on the bed and bounced a couple times.

"Oh god, this is nice, honey. You know how I get horny when we sleep in a strange bed. We need to try this one out."

She started taking her clothes off immediately. Then she helped me out of mine. She pushed me on the bed and attacked my cock. In no time at all she was riding me like it was the Kentucky Derby. I tried to hold off for a while but her hot wet pussy took control and I emptied my balls in her. She squealed and came with me as I painted her cervix. We cuddled for a little while, took a shower -complete with another heated sex session- and went down for lunch.

Katniss had a pair of black slacks on and a white blouse with just a little cleavage showing. The host seated us and Seneca showed up, playing the gracious host and glad handing everyone. I noticed he took extra time checking out Katniss' cleavage. It wasn't unusual, because Katniss is definitely a good looking woman. Her misterious smoky gray eyes, medium long silky ebony hair, smooth olive skin, perky medium sized breasts that fit perfectly in my big hands, round firm ass and long toned legs…I stand corrected, she’s not good looking, my Katniss is a goddess. I had gotten used to guys checking her out years ago. But, she’s all mine, all the others can only look and wish. Besides, our marriage is solid. Our love and trust for each other has very strong roots. Also, my wife is a very strong willed woman and will never take crap from anyone.

We finished lunch and Seneca stood and suggested we all adjourn to the pool. We went to our room to change. Apparently, while we were at lunch the staff had distributed swim suits to all the rooms. I picked up the women’s suit and showed it to Katniss. She chuckled.

"You might need to shave off your landing strip if you wear this. There isn't much to it."

"Oh my god. It would barely cover anything. I'm not sure I could wear that." Her face was red with shame. I chuckled at how shy she could be sometimes...but in the end she loves to torture me by wearing sexy attires that sometimes leave very little to imagination. Anyway, I always collect my price afterwards.

"Try it on and let's see."

She did and we both saw the top of her landing strip.

"You up to wearing that?"

"Not with this showing." She said annoyed.

"I can fix that."

I got out my shaving kit and took out my side burn trimmers. I pulled the bottoms down and zipped it all off. Then I took my electric razor and cleaned up the stubble.

"Now you can."

She stood looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"Oh my, I think like this shaved look. It makes me feel sexy."

"I like it too. You look extra hot. Let's keep it."

"What do you think? Should I wear it?" She said with her naughty girl grin.

"What the hell, go for it. Give them a little thrill."

"OK, I'll do it."

I picked up the men's suit and looked at it. It appeared to be made of some kind of double knit material. I knew my cock would be showing. I stripped and tried it on.

"Well, babe. Should I wear this?"

"I can see your cock. It hardly covers it. Do you want all the girls seeing it?"

"If you're with me, no one will be looking at me."

“What the fuck. Let them see and wish…that’s all just for me. I'll give you a nice blowjob later for you to remember that."

“Mmmm greedy girl, how can I forget that.” I said kissing her neck.

We both chuckled. There were two short robes hanging in the closet. I helped Katniss into hers and got mine on and we headed for the pool. We were seated and I ordered a pitcher of lemonade.

Katniss did the honors and poured our glasses full while I looked around at the people. A few of the women were wearing the company thongs. One of them needed a serious trim job. I mentioned to Katniss that some of them, like Wiress, a woman in her middle forties and one of the company's most brilliant system analyst, shouldn't have put on those swimsuits. I'll have nightmares for weeks, and seeing her everyday won't help. Katniss slapped my arm laughing.

Seneca and Glimmer, his Personal Assistant, too personal in everybody's opinion, walked out making their grand entrance. She was wearing a skimpy thong too. Befitting Seneca's station, she was built like the proverbial brick shit house, complete with fake boobs and bottle blonde locks.

Seneca was wearing a suit similar to mine. I glanced at his suit over my shades and I noticed his package. I guessed it was somewhere between eight and nine inches when it got up. That guy was hung. Not that I had anything to envy, but…he probably just wanted to show off.

 _Idiot_.

They sat down three tables away from us with Seneca facing us.

And there was Cato Shields, my biggest competitor for the partnership, jumping off his chair dragging along his flavor of the month -a red haired girl that Katniss had baptized 'Foxface'- to go licking Seneca's ass. He had no need for that. He was very competent, a hard worker and had a great mind for business, but he liked to rub shoulders a little too much for my liking. 

"I'm going to get some sun, babe." Katniss told me standing and dropping her robe on the chair. I watched her naked ass as she laid down on a chaise lounge. All I could see was the string around her waist and one across her back. I looked over at Seneca and I could see he was looking at Katniss too.

 _Asshole_.

Katniss had just gotten settled down and Seneca walked over. He pulled a chair out and positioned it so he could see both of us. We chatted for a while, with me knowing he didn't come over to see me. He just wanted a closer look at Katniss. Finally, he stood up, leaned over and said: "You lucky fucker." He turned and walked back to his table. I smiled and thought to myself " _Eat you heart out. She’s all mine."_ I pulled a chaise lounge up next to Katniss and started soaking up some rays.

We laid out for a while and decided to call it a day.

"Let's go, babe. I don't want to get fried."

We put on our robes and went to our room. Of course, the strange bed urge hit Katniss and she jumped my bones again. We snuggle down and took a nap.

We were just getting out of the shower when I heard the PA announcement that dinner would be served in thirty minutes. Katniss sat putting on her makeup while I shaved. She slipped into her favorite cocktail dress and I finished off putting on my blazer. We made our way to the dinning room.

Dinner was off the top shelf. I had a fillet and a green salad. Katniss had the seafood plate.

We finished dinner and found a table near the dance floor. The band was tuning up as others made their way to the other tables. A waiter came up and Katniss ordered a Cosmo and I asked for my usual whiskey on the rocks. In just a few minutes the waiter served us our drinks. I noticed Seneca and Glimmer sitting across the dance floor across from us. Glimmer had plenty of cleavage showing, like she wanted everyone to notice. Airhead...everybody knew she was sleeping with Seneca. Her nonexistent neurons would have never land her an executive PA position anywhere.”

We were just finishing our second drink when I saw Seneca walking toward us.

"Hey, Seneca."

"Mellark! I'd like you and your lovely wife to join us."

"Sure, Seneca. We'd be glad to." I lied. Do I really need to suck up to this asshole just for a promotion?

We had just sad down and two drinks appeared. We chatted for a while and Seneca asked Katniss to dance. Of course, I had to dance with Glimmer. The song ended and we sat and chatted more. I finished my drink and pulled Katniss to the floor. Seneca and Glimmer sat this one out. When we went back two more drinks were waiting. I didn't think anything about it other than it was really good service.

"I think this one will be my last. I'm getting a pretty good buzz going."

"I'm not surprised, honey. You hardly ever drink."

"Yeah, I'm definitely a lightweight."

"This is a nice slow one, honey. Come dance with me." Katniss said pulling me to the dance floor again.

Two sips of that last drink was hitting me pretty hard. By the end of the dance I wasn't feeling any pain. I did manage to make it back to my chair with no trouble. Katniss was chuckling at me. I sat down and picked up my drink.

"Down the hatch. It's the last one for me or I'll be crawling to bed."

Fifteen minutes later things were getting pretty fuzzy. I was having trouble following the conversation and I was slurring my words.

"Honey, maybe you should go lie down. You don't look so good."

I tried to answer, but my mouth wouldn't work. I felt hands take both of my arms and stand me up. That was the last thing I remember.

****************

Katniss POV

Peeta's drinks were getting the best of him so Seneca called two waiters to help him. I went with them to get him in bed. They held him sitting on the bed while I took off his shoes and pants. I managed to get his shirt off and tucked him in. I kissed him on the cheek, watching him sleep.

At 32, he still has the same boyish look that I had a huge crush on as a teenager, all blonde messy waves and square strong jaw. Although he’s not very tall, just a couple of inches over me, his broad shoulders and strong arms always made me feel secure. His blue eyes are so deep that I get lost in them. I can’t remember a day not loving him, even on those months we were separated when he was in college and I started sleeping with Darius, trying to move on. But it never felt right. That’s why it didn’t last. It was Peeta or no one.

Although his boss was an unsufferable showoff douche-bag, I knew this promotion was very important for Peeta's career, and I needed to help him in any way I could. So I kissed him again and went back to the table.

Seneca was there, but fake boobs Glimmer was gone. I saw her across the room chatting with two other women. I sat beside Seneca. A fresh drink was waiting for me. I had a pretty good glow going and wondered about another drink.

Seneca asked me to dance so I took a quick sip and got up. It was a slow one and he pulled me into his arms. He pulled me closer than he had the other times. My breasts were against his chest and I could feel his package against my stomach. It was nothing new for me. Almost every guy I've ever danced with did that. I did notice that he was bigger than most guys too. I thought back to when I saw him at the pool. I know Peeta noticed too. But my husband has nothing to envy, he’s well endowed enough and I am ripping the benefits of that almost on a daily basis. I have absolutely no complaints.

The song ended and we sat down.

"I wanted to tell you, Katniss. Tomorrow at lunch I'm going to announce who is going to me the next junior partner." Seneca said nonchalantly offering me another drink.

"I seem to remember Peeta mentioning that someone had retired."

"You should know it's a toss up between Peeta and Cato."

"Peeta works really hard and he likes working for you."

"He's one of the best, but there is one thing you could do to help me with my decision."

My antenna went up. Something was going on here.

"What do you mean, Seneca?"

"Well, you could come to my room tonight and we could seal the deal."

My insides were burning with rage. This asshole wanted to blackmail us. But I kept my cool.

"Oh my!" I faked being flattered by his offering  "I'm not sure I could do that. I love Peeta and I wouldn't want to hurt him."

"No one would ever have to know. He's asleep, passed out. You would be back in your room before he wakes up. It could be our little secret. Just this one time and you two are on easy street." He moved closer to me and leaned to my ear. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. "There are other perks that go with it. A membership in the country club. Peeta will get a really nice company car and a very substantial raise, not to mention a huge signing bonus too."

I took a deep breath. The decision was a no brainer.

“Mr. Crane, I love my husband. I have been with him since we were just kids…and I want to keep it that way. Besides, I would never prostitute myself. Not even for that."

This bastard actually thought I would go for it. I almost got up and slapped him, but kept my cool. I needed to come up with something for a nice payback.

"Sorry, but I don't think I could do that. I just wouldn't feel right about it. I take my marriage vows very seriously."

Seneca sat for a minute.

"Katniss, I'm glad you turned me down. It shows me what kind of a person you are. You and Peeta are just what our company needs. I'm going to move Peeta up to a junior partner. Your decision helped me decide. Peeta is very lucky to have a woman like you."

"Oh…thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go to the ladies room."

I was steaming as I walked away from him. I knew he would have gone through with it if I had said yes. I saw the way he had looked at me when we were at the pool, and how he rubbed his cock all over me when we were dancing. The last part he said was just covering his ass. I knew Peeta would be pissed when I told him. I would tell him tomorrow. There was always the possibility that Seneca was lying about the whole thing. I wanted to wait till after lunch.

I got myself calmed down and freshened up my lipstick and went back out. Seneca was conspicuous by his absence. I found a group of women that I had met at some earlier company functions and joined them. An hour later I went to check on Peeta. He was still out. I got undressed and laid next to him.

"I love you Peeta Mellark." I whispered in his ear. I kissed him swiftly on the cheek and snuggled up next to him. It took a while, but I did get to sleep.

I woke up the next morning just before nine. I was still snuggled against Peeta. He looked like he hadn't moved all night. I gently tried to wake him. After a few minutes he stirred.

"Wake up, honey. It's time for some breakfast."

He groaned and rubbed his temples.

"Dear God. If you get me through today I promise I'll never, ever take another drink."

"Poor baby. Get up and take a shower. Then we'll hunt up some ibuprofen for you."

"Maybe a little hair of the dog would help. I've heard a bloody Mary works."

"I think some coffee and a little food would be better"

We showered, got dressed and went back to the dinning room. I noticed the bar was open. There probably were some that needed a drink to get well. I ordered a latte and an omelet for me and a strong black coffee and dry toast for Peeta. The waiter was kind enough to bring some ibuprofen too. An hour later Peeta was feeling better. We finished and went out to walk around the grounds.

"Honey, let's sit here for a minute. I have something to tell you."

"What's that, babe?"

"Promise me you won't fly off the handle when I tell you."

He gave me a suspicious look.

"O...kay, I...promise."

I took a big breath.

"Last night after you passed out, Seneca made me an offer. He told me it was a toss up between you and Cato, but if I had sex with him he would give you the partnership."

Peeta’s mouth hanged open. His face started getting red with rage. "That son of a bitch! I'll fucking kill him."

"Wait, there's more. Of course, I turned him down and he quickly made up some story about what a wonderful person I was. He made it sound like I had passed some test. I know he was bullshitting me. He would have fucked me in a heart beat."

"What a fucking bastard!"

"Listen, I have a plan. We can burn his ass."

I told Peeta my plan and we both burst out laughing. He thought it was perfect. The perfect payback for that asshole.

"Let's go get some lunch and see if I'm going to be a partner."

We went in for lunch and sure enough, Seneca made the announcement.

Peeta was the next junior partner. Peeta got up and gave a nice little speech, appearing like Mr. Humble and promising to give the company one hundred and ten percent in the future. I stood next to him with a big proud smile on my face. While we were eating lunch, everyone came by and shook Peeta's hand. We were both smiling, not because of the partnership, but because of our plan.

…………….

Peeta’ POV

We got home late Sunday afternoon. We unpacked our luggage and Katniss threw our dirty clothes in the laundry.

"Come in the studio, honey. I want to show you something."

"What, babe?"

"You'll see."

I opened my laptop and watched it boot up. I double clicked on my Cayman Island bank page. I logged in and turned it so she could see it.

"Look at that balance."

"Oh my god, honey!"

"For ten years, I've been putting all of my bonuses in it. It's like our retirement account. The signing bonus I get tomorrow will go in it too."

"I had no idea there was that much there."

"I knew you weren't watching it. I was going to wait till it was time to go back home and show it to you. After what happened this weekend, I thought you should see it now. It’s time to go home."

A big smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"I guess I'll just have to reward you for that. If I recall correctly...I still owe you a blowjob."

She dropped to her knees and took my cock out. She proceeded to suck all the chrome off my ball hitch. After, I pick her up and took her to our room where I fucked her until we passed out from exhaustion.

Monday morning at about ten I showed up at Seneca's office. Glimmer was at her desk.

"Hi Glimmer. I think Seneca wants to see me today."

"Hi, Peeta. Yes he does. You can go right in."

"Ummm, you have a little ahh ummm… on corner of you mouth."

She licked the little dribble of cum off her lip. She looked at me and blushed a deep crimson.

"Oh my. That's embarrassing."

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret." _Slut_.

With that, I walked into Seneca's office.

"Mellark, the man of the hour! Come in and sit. First, I want to welcome you to the bigs."

"Thanks, Seneca. It's quite an honor. I'm sure you won't be disappointed. I intend to do my best for you."

I hoped it was the most sincere hand job I'd ever given.

"So, let's get down to business. I already had disbursing the signing bonus to the account where we sent all of you other bonuses. All that's left if some paperwork. This one is your copy releasing you from your current contract. No need for you to sign it."

He handed me a official looking document. I glanced at it and put it in my briefcase.

"This one is your new contract. Look it over and sign at the bottom under my signature."

I pretended to look it over all three pages intently. I nodded now and then showing interest.

At the bottom in the space for my signature I carefully signed: ' _Elvis Presley_.' I thought to myself; ' _Elvis is in the house.'_

I stood up and held out my hand.

"Thanks again, Seneca. This is really an honor. Now, I'm going to look up a travel agency and book a week in the Bahama's."

"Great idea, Peeta. We'll see you back here next Monday, ready to hit it hard."

"Monday for sure, unless I fall I love with the Bahama's."

He chuckled

"Goodbye, and say hi to your lovely wife."

 _Asshole_. I forced a smile.

"I'll surely do that. Goodbye."

I turned and walked out. In the parking lot I connected to the company Wi-Fi and checked my account. The money was there. I let out a war hoop and drove off.

Anyone looking at me as I drove home would have thought I was doing an impression of a Cheshire Cat. I had a grin on my mug a mile wide. When I pulled into the driveway, Katniss came running out.

"I can tell by the big grin that everything went off without a hitch."

"It sure did, babe. Elvis is now a junior partner with Capitol Investments."

“Well everything is packed, and the movers are coming first thing tomorrow morning.” 

I took her by the waist rising her from the ground and start spining on my feet laughing with happiness

“We’re going back home”

We kissed and she slid down my body. A mischievous look on her face.

“The timing couldn’t be better, and your mother will be so happy.” She said.

I looked at her confused.

“I’m pregnant.”

……

Our daughter Lilly was born home, in District Twelve on a beautiful April day. 

When Seneca found out that I had played him, he went ballistic. He even threatened to sue me for breach of contract. But he had nothing. He had released me from my previous contract and I never really sign the new one. We were alone in the office that day and there were no witnesses. During that week he had diched Glimmer for another Barbie wannabe called Cashmere, and she would never serve as his witness. 

Moron.

I also treathened to accuse him of blackmailing and harassment.

We never heard from him again.

I knew that Cato achieved his much desired promotion, but without me, the company lost a portfolio of important customers and were on the loose string.

Katniss and I finally started living the life we wanted.

We bought the house of our dreams, near the lake. My parents finally decided to retire to enjoy their first grandchild, the first girl in the Mellark clan in two generations, and I took over the bakery. Katniss still teaches, she got a transfer to D-12 middle school and spends her free time hunting with her cousin in the woods and taking care of our Lilly. And I’m doing what I grew up loving to do.

Life couldn’t be better. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Just having a little fun with our beloved Everlark. This is a one shot piece. I hope you liked it.  
> XOXO Lizzyvb


End file.
